Computer-based mapping systems have been developed for facilitating travel planning. For example, travel-planning Internet websites are commercially available and well-known. Such websites typically permit a user to input an origin and a destination for travel, and these are then used to calculate and provide travel directions to the user.
Computer-based mapping systems have been used to provide travel directions to mobile devices. For example, Google Maps for Mobile allows mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and PDAs, to display maps and directions in response to user requests. Some systems, including Google Maps for Mobile, also allow users to display their progress relative to a map in real time. For example, if a mobile device is able to determine its geographic location, the mobile device can download or otherwise access maps corresponding with the device's location and then can display its location on the map.
As the number of features associated with wireless mobile devices has increased, it has become increasingly desirable to have wireless access through one or more wireless networks as the user of the mobile device travels from an origin to a destination. For instance, a user may need wireless access during travel to make telephone calls, to receive email and/or text messages, to receive navigation information or travel directions, and/or to receive traffic information, weather information, or other information. Thus, it would be desirable to provide travel directions to a user that provides enhanced wireless access during travel from an origin to a destination and that provides a reduced number of call/data drop outs along the travel route.